the future of our past
by pink angel n
Summary: the fight between him and mojo jojo about who will the rrbs stay with cause the them and both the rrb and the ppg to get stuck in the future they have no choice but to work with their future selves to go back but it won't be that simple ppgxrrb lot's of adventure drama and romance please read


**o.k. now this story popped in my head while I was doing my home work and I couldn't resist any way here is chapter one and I don't own any of the ppg characters **

**NOTE: please check out my other story united and tell me what you think and if you didn't find it interesting just read the third chapter and tell me if I should delete it and be that you would be doing me a HUGE favor now on with the story **

"o.k. boys now for the last time would you like to work using daddy him's potion or silly old mojo's rusty machines " him said to the rowdy ruff boy who were watching TV it have been like this for years after the rrb left both mojo and him saying that they only care about destroying the power puffs but they couldn't survive a lot on there own I mean which 5 years old would and to avoid the arguing they decided to stay with him one month and with mojo one month so since then they have been doing this and now the boys are 14 and they were getting tired of them "none " replied boomer not tearing his eyes from the TV "ooh come on boys you should do something other than staring at the TV" mojo said "well at least we are doing we want to do instead of you bugging us with those stupid machines and potions **THAT WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT " **Butch said screaming the last part "then what do you want" they both said in sync "oh no so you can start fighting about who can provide this better no thank you .you want to please us do it you own way" brick ordered finally tearing his eyes from the TV they mojo and him both started to walk away when the boys started a conversation the got him's attention so he stopped and listened "man I hate this one month with mojo the other with him and so on I'm getting tired of it " boomer complained " yeah come on brick can't we just leave this place" butch agreed " unfortunately we can't remember the last time we did we couldn't live alone we need to wait till we are older so we can live alone" he said shrugging "oh I can't wait till I become older then I can do what I want yeah " butch yelled in excitement " oh I wish we could see what are we going to be like when we grow up" boomer wished 'hmm well my boys maybe I could make that wish come true' him thought as he headed towards his home (wherever that thing is) he opened a room that had a book shelf filled with old books and another filled with glass bottles that contained different colored liquids he picked a book from the book shelf it was the biggest and the oldest he started flipping throw the pages until he stopped at a certain one "oh this is good this is really good soon the rowdy ruff boys will stay with me forever" and he started laughing his weird laugh

With the ppg

The girls were having a normal day bubbles was chatting with on of her friends bc was watching TV and blossom was reading a novel when their mobile phone rang (the mayor calls them from mobile now) blossom answered "hello mayor …yes….. Yes…..o.k. we're on it " "what is it " bc and bubbles asked in sync blossom pointed at the window they looked and saw a large black and red clouds above mojo's house 'not good ' they thought without any other word they flew to out of the window leaving their streaks behind them

Back with the boys

"Alright boys prepare your self for the best thing you've ever wanted " him said gathering the boys and mojo in mojo's lab " you're going to leave us alone" butch suggested "no I'm going to give you this " he said and pink mist appeared and when the mist was cleared there was a some thing like a tank filled with black liquid "you got us here in this hour a to show us a fish tank" brick wondered "no this is not a normal fish tank this tank contain a potion that will make us travel to the future " he explained the boys awed and mojo scoffed and cursed under his breath "by just adding this " him finished showing them a red bottle he opened it and was about to pour it when they heard a loud crash they looked behind them to find the powerpuff girls "you" the rrb , mojo amd him said in the same time before any one could say another word a red and blue tornado papered puling every thing towards it. it was late him had poured the bed liquid and in a flash the ppg and the rrb , mojo and him were sucked in the tornado and they disappeared with the turnado .


End file.
